Lucky
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: Lance and Allura's wedding day…and everyone knows they're so madly in love.


Lucky is by Jermey Shada and Chloe Peterson

* * *

Lance couldn't believe it, blinking back tears of joy as Luis helped him into his tuxedo.

Allura…she actually…oh my gosh. He couldn't even…

"Lance, stop fidgeting." Luis grinned. "You're going to mess me up."

"I'm sorry!" Lance giggled, then promptly let out a sob and covered his eyes. "How did you even last through your wedding? I can't even think straight. Or feel emotions straight."

"Aw, little bro." Luis sighed, shaking his head. "I was sweating like a monster during the whole ceremony. How didn't you see it?"

"I was only ten!" Lance protested, breaking into nervous fidgets again.

"Dude! Calm down! You know you have to last another two hours until the wedding. Heck, even Allura hasn't arrived yet!"

"But-!"

"Hold up…" Luis did his brother's tie for him, rolling his eyes. "Calm yourself."

* * *

Lance pulled on his sleeve for the fifth time in as many seconds, glancing at Hunk, his best man, for help.

Hunk only offered him a mild grin, tilting his head towards the clock.

Lance looked at it, catching his breath. Five more minutes until it officially began. He could hardly breathe.

The guests were starting to get their seating.

His mother took the front row, since she agreed to act in as 'mother of the bride' since Allura's own family had perished. She had one arm wrapped around Marco, the other around Luis. Lisa presented him with a gentle smile and thumbs-up from her place next to her husband, Luis.

Any minute now…

Sylvio came first, as the flower boy. He tossed flowers around him, a huge smile on his face.

Nadia McClain followed her brother, a large candle in hand as she walked beside three-year old Vista, Matt's daughter, the two acting as candle lighters.

The set the candles on the table behind Hunk, Nadia having to put Vista's candle on the table too because Vista was to short to reach the top, and they headed to their chairs.

Next came the bridesmaids, starting with Pidge, then heading onto Romelle, the reluctant Krolia and Acxa, and ending with the Maiden of honor, Veronica.

On each of their flanks stood, from front to back, Shiro, Matt, Kolivan, and Keith.

Finally, the music 'here comes the bride' began, and the bride emerged.

Lance caught his breath…barely.

Allura was dressed in white, with pink trimming on the sleeves and the Paladin symbol across her chest. She bore pink bracelets and around her head was a circlet of pink flowers. A two-piece skirt on top of her main, white dress was pink, dividing in half against the front, but they joined together again at the blue belt on her waist.

On her left stood Coran, standing in for her father.

He brought her down the isle and handed her to Lance before sitting down.

He could see Allura's eyes shimmer with tears, reflecting his own.

Today…today it would happen.

Lance glanced over at the Blue and Red Lion, on the other side of the church, large vines with blossoming blue, pink, and red draped over their shoulders, curtesy of the Green Lion. If anyone got in their way, the two guardians of water and core would crush them.

Nobody would ruin today.

* * *

"Do you, Lance, take Allura to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health," Hunk had to break off to dab at his eyes, the audience trying to do their best not to laugh, "to love and to preserve, till death do you apart, according to God's holy ordinance; and do you pledge yourself to Allura?"

"I do." Lance choked out, Allura sliding the wedding ring onto his finger.

"Do you, Allura, take Lance to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to preserve, till death do you apart, according to God's holy ordinance; and do you pledge yourself to Lance?" Hunk was visibly sobbing now, using the pillar behind him to hold himself up. Keith almost looked like he wanted to shove the younger Paladin over and ask the questions himself just to get it over with.

"I do." Allura's voice was soft, but confident, lifting her head high as Lance pushed the ring, complete with a pink and blue diamond, on her hand.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Lance, you may kiss the bride!"

Cheers erupted before they even locked lips, and Lance hesitated, wondering if he was actually supposed to kiss Allura.

However, it was Allura who grabbed him around the neck and pulled him completely over to her.

The cheers only got louder.

* * *

"I remember," Veronica said, holding a cup full of grape juice in her hands, "a story about Lance from when he was younger."

Voices quieted, and everyone listened, pausing from eating their garlic knots.

 _Please._ Lance silently begged her. _Don't let it be an embarrassing story._

"He used to watch movies with princesses in them, and would memorize all of Prince Charming's lines. He would practice proposing to the princess. As he got older, Lance would still dream about the day where he could bring a girl home. He had given up on the princess idea, but if it were a girl he could call princess, he was fine with that." Veronica glanced over at him, winking.

Lance blushed and looked at Allura, her dark face simply glowing with joy.

"And now, as I look at him and Allura, I realize he did bring home a princess. Not his own personal princess, but a true woman of royal blood. Only ten years ago I remember what an impossible dream that was. And now…" Veronica smiled at the gathering. "He had fulfilled his old dream. To your union!" She said, turning to face them and beaming at the pair. "May you always be satisfied!"

"Alright." Keith said, replacing her and nervously swirling the beer in his cup. "I know that, when people think about Lance and I's relationship, they usually think that we hate each other, we're rivals. Well, I want to say that, well, we are."

Laughs spread across the congregation.

"We hate each other. So I'm glad you'll have something else to hoard your time other then yelling at me." Keith snickered, arching a threatening eyebrow at Lance. "You're nothing but trouble, but you're a good kid nonetheless. You got what you deserve."

"Um, we're the same age." Lance retorted bravely.

"Nope." Keith grinned back. "You're only twenty-six."

There was more laughter as Keith stepped down off the platform.

"The Princess was born more then ten thousand years ago." Coran announced, doing his best to ignore the murmurs of disbelief. "She was born to the deceased royal family of the solven-day-ho planet of Altea, King Alfor and Queen Melenor. When she first set foot in his world, she was an ugly, hideous mess," Coran recollected as Allura groaned softly. "On that day, King Alfor made a declaration. He swore on his crown that his daughter must only marry for love. After all, any other form of marriage would be ridiculous. So, thank the ancients for sending us the Paladins, or her majesty might have never found joy in the form of marriage. To the young love of two Paladins!" He shouted before taking a swig from the nunville he had, crafted from Earth ingredients.

Everyone repeated his toast, taking a gulp from their own cups.

"The Altean race," Romelle began, as if she was giving an oral presentation, "has a history, it's true. And although most of it had been hidden from us from Prince Lotor,"

Boos appropriately arose from the crowd, mostly from the Paladins because the other guests had next to no idea who this 'Lotor' was.

"I am pleased to learn some of my ancestry, and to know who my ruler would be if we had remained free. To Princess Allura, the true ruler of Altea! May you, in your marriage, remain at peace and always be satisfied!"

After presenting the final toast, the guests dug into their meal, wanting to finish it before the cake ceremony.

The said ceremony came soon after.

Allura put her fingers on the knife first, rolling her eyes as the realized it was a knife from the Blade of Marmora's spares. They shouldn't have put Keith in charge of the silverware.

Lance put his hand on top of hers, and they cut the cake to claps and whoops.

After they served the cake, Lance tossed the knife to Keith lazily.

The older man jumped over his table to catch it before it hit the ground, scowling at Lance. "Seriously?"

Laughs arose again, after all, this was a day of cheer.

Lance and Allura turned to each other, both scooping off a mouthful of cake onto their forks and then shoving it into each other's mouth.

More cheers and whistles erupted, and many broke into applause.

* * *

Lance gazed out over his friends, smiling at them proudly as they mingled with his family, speaking kindly to each other and laughing respectively. Veronica and Leifsdottir were getting very scientific with Pidge, and it appeared that all the present fathers, (plus Space Dad) were getting involved in a very serious debate about…who knew? Probably something about how the Atlas wasn't technically possible.

Allura reached over and squeezed his hand, pulling his attention to her.

"Thank you for such an amazing day." She murmured. "Thank you for loving me and proposing."

"Of course, Allura." Lance smiled back. "Thank you for saying 'yes'."

They kissed again, tenderly and lovingly.

"Alright, dorks." Keith grunted, slamming his hand on the table in between them, making them jump back from each other in surprise. "When are you going to do your first dance?"

"Relax, Keith." Lance smiled. "The night just started. We have awhile. And why are you in such a hurry anyway? You're usually not into festivities."

"Acxa." Allura laughed softly, giggling as Keith's face dusted with pink. "Keith wants to dance with her, I'm sure Lance."

Keith glanced over at the blue woman sitting at a table with a Krolia and Kolivan, laughing at something. "Whatever. See ya later." Keith walked off the platform, not in a mood to be teased.

Lance giggled, sighing. Rumor has it that the man was going to propose to his girlfriend after the wedding, but he could wait a little longer. This was Lance and Allura's night.

"Hey, hey!" Hunk greeted them, five minutes behind Keith, giving them both his signature smile. "There's our couple of the night!"

"Hunk." Lance laughed, rolling his eyes. "We've been sitting here the entire time."

"Yeah, I know." Hunk nodded. "How do you like the cake?"

"It's delicious, Hunk." Lance beamed, grinning at him.

"Yes, fine job on it, Hunk. You know, Altea didn't have cake. This is a nice introduction."

Hunk sighed in pity, shaking his head. "You really should have tried cake sooner."

"It looked…" Allura shrugged. "Not very appetizing."

"Yeah, well…" Hunk laughed, shaking his head. "I can kinda see why. Anyway, I've got to go prepare some more stuff! See you later!"

"We should probably go down to mingle." Lance murmured, offering Allura his hand.

Allura took it, giggling. "I suppose. But you're not aloud to be this smitten with me on a normal basis, alright?"

"Of course, m'lady." Lance led her down the steps, grinning at everyone.

His mother stepped up to hug him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, mi niño, mi hijo. I'm so proud!" She turned to Allura taking the princess's hands into her own. "Mi hija! Take care of mi Lance, sí?"

"Yes, sí." Allura responded, beaming. She had learned Spanish rather quickly, and was proud of her ability to translate within a blink of an eye.

Lance's father stepped up, beaming at Lance and Allura. "Lance, eres un hombre agora. Take care of your wife. Allura, take care of your husband."

"Sí." Lance and Allura both said at the same time, beaming.

"How about you get dancin'?" Rachel asked, nudging the two of the them with an eyebrow raised. "You gotta be kinda-good at the art of dancing to be with my brother, Allura."

"Not to worry!" Allura laughed cheerfully. "On Altea, the royals had to learn dancing, it was insisted upon."

"Good." Rachel nodded in approval. She gestured at the DJ, Nadia Rizavi, to get the record playing.

Placing one of his hands on Allura's hip and using his other to hold her hand.

Everything became a blur as Lance and Allura spun.

Right then, nothing else mattered. It was just them.

They ignored the faces watching them, the loud applause as they spun even quicker.

They ignored it when Rachel laughed, they ignored the whoops of delight from the younger group.

They even ignored it when Vista, in excitement, ran in between their legs, prompting her father into trying to pick her up.

For now, all they could do was stair into each other's eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Notes; If anyone noticed that this is lacking the musical content it once had…well, GriffTalon, warned me about the musical laws here, and so I had to delete those bits for fear of being forced to delete this…so, thank you, GriffTalon!**

 **Original Versions remain on WattPad and AO3**


End file.
